Fire & Ice : Love combines
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Being a new guardian has been more than a big responsibility it's a job, but what happens when Manny the moon informs the guardian? that there will be a new guardian coming in the way ? Along the way Jack found something he never thought he finds love , Rated K possibly Rated M in the future chapters warning: adult content ,references and small crossovers.
1. Prolouge

The** characters in the story**

**Disclaimer:I Don't own rise of the guardians or the characters , i just own Shasta , Koori , Valeria , Taylor , Nummy , Jackson , Jason , Prince Pyros and i also don't own ice age or Granny and Sid they belong to Blue Sky , while rise of the guardians belong to Dreamworks.**

* * *

**The main ****protagonists**

**Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost** is an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. He has incredible control over ice and the cold. He is a spirit of games and fun times, but when at last he discovered the purpose behind his amazing powers, he became a true Guardian, representing some point. during the course of the story, His loner reputation chances when he falls in love with Valeria. Like Valeria , he owns a Siberian Husky name Shasta.

Jack currently has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He is seen to have a tall stature albeit slim. He wears a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and always seen barefoot .

He carries around a magical staff, resembling a shepherd's crook. It is Jack's gateway to help him unleash his powers of conjuring snow, ice, and frost.

Before Jack became immortal, he was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest. He wore the same pants as seen in the present. He had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes, rather blushed cheeks and less paler skin.

Jack is currently 318 years old.(even though he's a form of a 17 years old)

Jack is voiced by **Chris Pine**

**Valeria "V"loveritta,annetta,cleopatra,pinketta,annabella,roselia Valentine **is a anthrozil (although both of her parents are dragons) her powers are somewhat useful for helping fight crime and saving the mystical world. Valeria is describe as a sweet , helpful , soft talk person however she is somewhat sarcastic when she needs to be , but she has a heart of gold like north. She is Rich and wealthy but doesn't seem to brag about it. during the course of the story she learns more and more about her purpose and starts to fall in love with Jack , she seems sensitive , when it come to her feelings , As she begins to face her courage she defends all children in the world , She is also a skilled fighter and the magical protector of the mystical world. As the new guardian she become more appreciated over her responsibility , she becomes the guardian that represents courage and bravery. Like Jack , she owns a Siberian Husky name Koori.

Valeria is an extremely beautiful young teenager with long hair that is deliciously brown like chocolate with two blonde highlights on the tip of her hair, blue saphire-like eyes, a petite figure, and lips that are pinkish kissable she also has a beauty mark on her right cheek . She also carries a very slender figure , her skin is also a touch of light tan due to being part egyptian. As a dragon she stands 10ft tall , her scales and wings are pink and her underbelly is white , her spines are purple , but her eyes remain the same , she is taller than Jack. but as human she wears a white over size sweater that shows her shoulders down a little to her chest and a pink checkered skirt , she also wears light pink slippers most of this figures make Jack heart melt (in a good way) At the beginning of the story she once wore a pink strapless shirt , blue pants with heart designs and pink sandals.

Valeria is 17 years old.

Valeria is voiced by **Keira Knightley** (in my story)

**Nicholas St. North** is the Guardian of is a warrior with a heart of gold. Fierce, demanding, and impulsive, everything about him is larger than life. For North, nothing is impossible as long as he believes in it.

North is an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He customarily wears a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has he words "naughty" and "nice" are tattooed on each forearm respectively and also carries two swords strapped to his waist when away from home.

North is voiced by **Alec baldwin**

**Bunnymund** is the _Rise of the Guardians_ re-imagining of theEaster Bunny, speaking with an Australian accent and known as the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund is a Pooka, a philosophical warrior rabbit, and used to live with the other Pookas of his village before they were wiped out, leaving him as the only survivor. He currently lives in his Warren, an oasis deep under the surface of Australia that is said to be the birthplace of spring.

He is a Pooka; a fictional rabbit species that stands between six to seven feet tall, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet. In his disbelieved state, he assumes the form of a regular rabbit, but still retains the ability to talk.

Bunny is voiced by** Hugh Jackman**

**The Tooth Fairy** takes the lost teeth of children and leaves behind money. She is the Guardian of Memories. She guards all the teeth she collects in her castle in Southeast Asia.

Tooth is a part human part hummingbird hybrid. She has tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seems to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. Tooth also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. They give the appearance of a skirt or dress.

Tooth fairy is voiced by **Isla Fisher**

**Sandman** is the _Rise of the Guardians_ re-imagining of the mythic bringer of dreams. He is the first ever Guardian, the Guardian of Dreams. He lives on a island. It appears that he is Pitch's true enemy, and really the only one that he is afraid of. Sadly, in the movie, he is seemingly destroyed when Pitch turns him into a nightmare, but he returns at the end, using a dreamsand whip to defeat him once and for all.

Sandman is a short and squat individual, garbed in an outfit made of his dream sand, appearing as a rippling single-piece suit of sorts. His hair is golden and short, styled into five points, and glitters like his sand. He also has tiny feet and golden brown eyes.

Sandman is voiced by no one

**Taylor "T" bianca , jennifer , willa Hardie** is a wicca. As a Witch-in-training She's also Valeria's childhood and best friend , Taylor has been known to spell the dells. when she is making potions or mixing up ingridents , Although not a guardian she comes as they're one of their ally to help defeat pitch and save the children , before Valeria became a guardian , she becomes her personal 'sidekick' and helpd her , her personality is a bit bubbly , cheery and childish at times (most of her personality came from Pinkie Pie from mlp) , but when in battle she is serious, determined and brave . Unlike Jack and Valeria , who has pet huskys . Taylor has a pet alligator name Nummy, who like Gummy , loves to chew things and love his owner, Even though The head witch mistress required for her to adopted a cat , she refuse to get a cat , therefore she got a pet alligator instead.

Taylor like Valeria ,extremely beautiful young teenager with short blonde hair that goes to her shoulder (while Valeria's hair reaches to her back) she also have baby blue eyes , peach skin , pink lips and a yellow mole like star on her left cheek , She also carries a very slender figure. as a human she wears a purple strap dress underneath shorts that has pink heart designs on it The short reach to her knees and pink shoes. As a witch she wears a puffy white shirt underneath a strap aquamarine skirt that reaches to her knees and black and purple stockings and she also wears black mary jane and also wears a pink witch's cloak and a pink witch's hat.

Taylor is 17 years old (even though she acts like a little sister to Valeria and Valeria acts like the big sister and there the same height.)

Taylor is voiced by** Andrea Libman** (in my story)

**Shasta **is male Siberian Husky and Jack's pet. He is loyal ,caring , brave and playful at times , though he is a dog , he possess magical powers , such as sensing danger , contacting mystical beings and having ice powers much like Jack , through out the course of the story he's friendship with Koori turns into puppy love. he's built is somewhat like balto's , his fur is dark gray with a hint of light gray , he has blue crystal eyes and a little bit of tuffs on his head. he wears a blue color which is Jack's signature color.

Shasta is voiced by **Daran Norris **(in my story)

**Koori** is a japanese female Siberian Husky and Valeria's pet. She is loyal , caring , brave , playful and shy most of the times , due to being japanese she speaks with an accent using 'be' in most of her sentence she also posses magical powers , contacting mystical beings , senses danger , creates a force field and blowing fire much like Valeria. She has been shown to have a crush on Shasta and gets jealous whenever a female dog flirts with him , throughout the story her friendship with shasta forms into dog romance. she appears to look like jenna but is pure light tan and has green lime eyes. and her eyes looks asian like due to her heritage. she wears a pink color which is Valeria's signature color.

Koori is voiced **Sandra Oh** (in my story)

**Sidney**, known more commonly as **Sid** was a ground sloth that was part of a herd of different animals after a number of adventures and experiences brought them all the events of ice age 4 continental drift Sid and his Grandmother gets sucked by a mysterious portal that appeared out of no where appearing at burgess, during the course of the story The sloths treat the human as they're home.

A slovenly ground sloth, Sid was lazy and unmotivated but cared greatly for those that he considered close, though he sometimes proved a nuisance with his excessive talking and lack of self-control over his words. Sid, despite his shortcomings, was faithful to his friends and family and committed to the herd he had joined later in life. Speaking with a thick, wet lisp, Sid was quick to point out whatever he saw, whether or not anyone was made uncomfortable, and despite his easy distraction and lack of common sense, Sid still cared about those that he was close to.

Sid was built along the form typical of ground sloths, short, brushy tail, clawed hands and feet, a long thin neck, ovular head with bulbous eye on both sides and a pair of buckteeth. Sid, however, was less concerned with his build and appearance, for he had a rounder belly than most sloths, a dirtier pelt, thinning black scalp hair and an unpleasant smell about him. Sid's sharp claws, used by others of his kind to climb trees and forage, were used by Sid to scratch at fleas instead. [1] Sid's right front tooth was slightly bigger than the left, similar to his right eye, which was also somewhat bigger than the left, both eyes of which were pale green. Sid's pelt was dirty and tan, and became brown when the fungus it carried dried out, Sid attributing the state of his pelt to his vegetarian diet, which he said led to a younger-looking pelt.

Sid is voiced by** John Leguizamo**

**Granny** was a wizened old ground sloth that was left behind by her joins Sid's she and Sid gets sucked into a mysterious and landed at burgess. During the course of the story , Granny and Sid grown to like the new place and called it they're new home.

Granny was adapt to become irritated by others easily, hitting at any that annoyed her with her walking stick. Often unkind and bitter to all, Granny usually didn't express gratitude to anyone that helped her, but was fond of at least some of her kin, Sid being one. Though still in her right mind regardless of age, Granny did not perceive certain situations with the same approach that others did, notably in considering Gutt's, with his threats, as "a nice monkey", and even after being tied up and forced to walk the plank by Gutt's crew, thought she was having a "lovely cruise."

Granny was stooped and shrunken with age, being devoid of the buck teeth typical to sloths or any of her other teeth. Granny used a walking stick which doubled as a weapon with which to hit people who bugged her and she wore a shawl-like patch of grey fur over her faded purple pelt, which hadn't seen a bath or washing in decades and released enough oil to cause the water around her to develop a bright sheen and kill off several fish once and a shark when she stepped into water. Along with this, Granny's scalp hair had become thin and grey, to the point of being scraggly.

Granny is voiced by **Wanda Sykes**

******Jamie Bennett** is a child who has not given up on believing in the Guardians.

Jamie has unkept brown hair and brown eyes. He has a round and youthful face, and is missing a tooth in front due to the sledding incident with Jack Frost.

He will have a small role in the story

Jamie is voiced by **Dakota Goyo**

**Sophie Bennett** is the younger sister of Jamie Bennett. She is only two years old.

Sophie has green eyes and unkempt blond hair. She is seen to wear mint-green pajamas and cannot speak very well because of her young age.

She will have a small role in the story.

Sophie is voiced by **Georgie Grieve**

**Jack Frost's sister **

Jack's sister has straight brown hair, reaching between her elbows and shoulders. Her eyes are of a similar brown and has a noticeable beauty mark under her right eye. She is seen in the flashback to wear a brown dress with red/white plaid designs decorating its bottom. She was also seen to wear ice-skating shoes.

She was also a true and spitting image of Jack Frost back when was a human (considering that they were siblings).

She will be briefly mentioned in the story and will be in one of Jack's flashback.

Jack's sister is voiced by **Olivia Mattingly**

**Linda **Linda was pyros' ex wife. she became his personal slave after she found out he cheated on her with sereval women , he threated to kill her if she doesn't obey.

**The main** **antagonists**

**Pitch Black**, the Nightmare King, is the Rise of the Guardians' re-imagining of the boogeyman, the mythic creature that haunts the closets and dark corners of childhood nightmares and the main antagonist

Pitch is tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has golden yellow eyes (resembling an eclipse), dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow. He is about a foot taller than Jack.

Pitch is voiced by** Jude Law**

**Prince Pyros** is the prince of prlaian , he wants to marry Valeria s he can be king , it is revealed in the story , that he cheated on his first wife with many women , therefore she divorced him. he was not see again.

Pyros is voiced by** kevin michael richardson **(in my story)

**Jason marks **Is Harold marks son and the childhood friend of Valeria and Taylor , he was once a good friend to them even falling in love Valeria in process however , he hides a secret , as a dragon slayer , Jason is rude narrow headed and bruted , he was willing to do anything to take what he wants ,he gets defeated by Taylor and Valeria and Taylor's flygon .

Jason is voiced by **Chris Carmack **(in my story)

* * *

The names Granny got mixed up

**Sid-Sidney (the only name she got right)**

**Taylor-Goldilocks**

**Valeria-Vanessa**

**Jack-Snowflake**

**Shasta-Wolfie**

**Koori-Tori**

**North-Fats**

**Toothiana-Rainbow feathers**

**Sandman-Tiny man**

**Bunny-Rabbit**

**Sophie-Kid**

**Jason-Bason**

**Pitch-Fabio**

**Elves-Mushrooms**

**Phil and other yetis-Furballs**

* * *

**Prolouge :**

Jack Frost the new and improved Guardian has been no more than delighted to know of his past life , before he knew what he became to be , he had a sister he cared about , great friends and a wonderful life. but all of that begin emerged as sopn as the valiant moon choose him to become the new guardian for his act of bravery and love for his sister.

Jack was always the loner type , he never find himself hanging out with the guardians nor those who are somewhat have a relate to his powers , however , he always enjoyed playing with the Children especially Jamie and sophie whom he met and were the only ones who believed in him while the other children were under Pitch's control.

There were times , where Jack would think about having his own a acquaintances , now that he thought about it . he knew that he and the sandman were the only ones without acquaintances , North had phil , the other yeti's the elves , Bunnymund had his little walking eggs minions , Toothiana had all the baby tooth fairies and what did he had no one , just himself and his ice staff.

Day by day , Jack has been floating around looking for an inspiration on how to find a group , or perhaps a companion , whom he could share his little icey wonderlamd with , However in Jack's opinion , he had never grown to love another , another who is his half or just maybe his missing puzzle . What's in store for the new guardian is about to change his life.

* * *

**Just got started to the beginning ^^**

**i know it's pretty short but it's the best i got besides i wrote long at the very top :)**


	2. Jack Frost meets the american dragonette

**I'm so sorry i was late i was busy , busy , busy , anyways enjoy the story !**

**Disclaimer:I Don't own rise of the guardians or the characters , i just own Shasta , Koori , Valeria , Taylor , Nummy , Jackson , Jason , Prince Pyros and i also don't own ice age or Granny and Sid they belong to Blue Sky , while rise of the guardians belong to Dreamworks.**

* * *

It's been years since the dark dragon been defeat , Jake long , karate teacher , Head Councilor , protector of all magical creatures , a loyal husband and now father has now accomplish his position as the american dragon , he reluctantly oppose the idea of his sister taking the responsibility. he intrigue an idea about the new patron . after the events of the battle Jack and Rose has never been more happyer, so now that they are having a family , Jake compromise to Valeria to take over as the new protector , the teen girl bowed and accepted the responsibility.

Years gone past as Valeria's parents Jonathan and rose enrolled they're daughter to dragon academy where Dragons study and learn how to master they're dragons powers better.

The dragon Academy was somewhere located near Pennsylvania, United States in a town called Burgess. Valeria entered the building it was big and hard , as stone , brick , hard walls held the whole school in by patterns . Valeria walked to the halls of the school on her way , she saw portraits of the many dragon councilors that ruled the magical the magical world for the greater good and saw many who was the head of the dragon academy.

She walked near the office where all students came to register ,she stood a foot to the administrative office , handed over her registration papers written and completed. she took a sit near a table and a flower vase . The girl noticed that she took a few glance from teenage dragons , they were looking at her with a outlandish look, no half , human half dragon has ever enrolled in dragon academy over a thousands years ago and she was the first.

The dragon administrative profession has been taking task , she gladly return Valeria's papers and has given her , her new schedule. "Thank you." Valeria bowed. She walked out and continue on. she head towards her room it looked the same as all the others red sheets, chestnut curtains , dry bright red walls and ceilings and a t.v added in addition. Valeria collapsed on the bed waiting for the day to pass by.

At the city of Burgess , Jack Frost was flying around in the forest , looking for fun and adventure, He close his eyes and drift to sleep as he lays his back on his staff , unaware of where he is floating to. Jack Frost allowed his staff to take him for a little ride. He floated out of burgess , through the unknown . the Frost teen landed near a branches with leaves. Jack woked up hitting his head against a brick wall under a window. "Ow! Dang!."He called out and rubbed his frosty white hair. He floated up and Grabbed his staff and turn to leave but hears a voice , a female voice. he looks in the window and saw a girl his age , with brown hair that reaches to her waist , she also had blonde highlights on the front of her hair, she had blue sapphire eyes , pink lips , a beauty mark on her right cheek , light tan skin and a slender figure she was wearing a pink strapless top , blue pants with flower designs on the bottom and pink shoes. she was gorgeous , Jack felt something inside of him , he never felt before , a warm feeling in his stomach , he couldn't make out. He observe the girl quickly , she held her arms up , she called out. "Dragon up." She transform into a 10 ft tall dragon her figure was still slender to be exact , her scales and wings were pretty much pink like the color of a pink rose or a cherry blossom flower. Her hair and spines were the color of violet flowers and her underbelly was white as snow . The she-dragon walked out the room.

Whoa , did she just transforms into a reptile with wings ? , cool." He thought to himself. Jack wondered where she went. before he could find out an unexpected snowball strikes his face , he showed a rather inquisitive expression to know who was responsible for throwing that snowball. "Alright , who threw this ?" he asked dropping the last of the snowball at the snowy ground.

"They did it." cried tiny voices , Jack looked upon the ground as he saw little gnomes having pointing towards one, another they're were a quartet of them behind a snow fort, two on the right and other two on the left ,Jack chuckled lightley. "And i thought snowball fights were for little kids , i'm guessing you guys wanna give it try ?" he persuade them. "Yeah , we've been hiding from the human world over 4,000,000 years and so far we been observing they're habitats." Replied one. "Okay , that sounds interesting." Jack said , he floated down to the little midgets , and bend down to get a closer look at them, they were wearing cones not sharp, not pointy but curled , the males had white beards but the female had none. they were all wearing traditional gnome clothes the two males were wearing Brown and blue trousers that bulge at the side and long sleeved over blouse. A wide leather belt holds a tool pouch, containing a knife, hammer, drill and files. There boots are made of deerskin in the Northern countries. Or short boots made of birch bark, and yes even wooden clogs and the two females dress in long pink and purle skirts and long sleeve blouses, usually in camouflage colors so as not to be detected by man or beast."You know i was once human" Jack told them. the gnomes glance curiosity at the taller being. "Really ? , what happened to you ?" one of them asked, Jack settled down at the ground with his legs crossed. He begin. "Well it all started when...

At the dragons target practice every student was willing to pass the test, each blew fire at the target aiming it directly at point. Okay now this is the day i can prove myself that i can be the best i can as the new american dragon , i promised Jake and rose. she reckon. Valeria prepared a ball of flame from her mouth but before she could blast a energy of blaze , she was shove to the side , accidentally blowing the lits of flare burning a tree . "Hey!" She shouted, rotated to find A group of nasty, vile ,rugged Dragons snicker ridicule at her. "Ha , ha ." that's what you get human." The first one said who was obviously the gang leader. he had red scales and wings and his hair/spines were black, resemblance of jake but his under belly was the color of smokey purple and his eyes were reddish orange. behind him were his gang , they're was a single female dragon with aguamarine scales and wings , her under belly was light indigo and her hair/spines were dark magenta. Valeria knew this was the gang leader's girlfriend . another male dragon with a dull , dim appearance , his scales were mid gray , his under belly was pure greenish tan , his hair/scales were brown and his eyes were green lime green. the last group members were twin dragons they were both stiff , hard and rugged. Taking form of analogous bodyguards. one had teal eyes and the other had purple eyes .

"Well , well , well, Isn't this lovely a half human here twying to lid a baby fire." She teased mockily at Valeria , her boyfriend and the other gang members laughed. She then scoffed and rolled her eyes ignoring her , the pink dragon flew away avoiding the crowd of misfits. "Where do you think your going human. ? The red dragon pursue on following her , he lift through the sky , his companion and acquaintances flew in behind him. "Hey sean , what do we do with newbie ?" one of the twin dragons asked. "It's simple , Dale , we corner her , let her do our dirty work and destroy her reputation as the pity american dragon once and for all." Sean inform Dale with a maniac laughter.

Overhearing his evil scheme , Petal Polly a nature fairy flew to warn the american dragon herself , telling her of his intentions. She flew inside the clouds , concealing her in white puff coat. She flew cloud to cloud unseen and in camouflage. The nature fairy finally reached towards the building , she floated downwards a pile if green leafs from a bush, unbeknownst to her , Jack Frost and his little gnome friends continuously played they're snowball fight . After hearing Jack's encouraging of how he became a guardian , the gnomes now look up to him as a role model much to Jack's pleasure.

The fairy wasted no time , she immediately floated in the center of the snowball fight . "Halt! , i have a message for the american dragon , has anyone seen her ?" She request. The male gnome shrugged his shoulder. "We have no idea , but my sources tell me that she's probably at the Target practice."

"But that makes no sense she left Target practice in a few seconds before i knew." Petal reported.

"I don't get it either , if you knew she would leave then why did you ask us where she went ? A female gnome mentioned bewildered. Petal twirled her green hair a bit , it was hard being a messenger fairy , going from place to place and delivering invitations , letters and mail. "Well i kind of followed her than i lost her , because i hid behind the clouds from the dragon rage gang." She shivered at the mention of the dragon gang Valeria encounter during her target practice. The gnomes eyes widen with fear as they instantly cessation on playing they're game. "Jack , we have to warn her." the second female gnome inform him. "Okay , but who's the dragon rage gang , what's so threatening about them ?" he asked not quite familiar with these types of common criminals.

The second male gnome pace 3 steps close to Jack he looked up at him telling him the ways of the dragon rages misuse and commitment to all magical creatures , to dragons themselves and to humans as well."That doesn't sound good." Jack grip his staff over his shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for ? ,let's go find her." the male gnome protested. The rest of them followed they're leader. Jack hesitated at first he just heard this girl for one minute , learns about these intimidation thugs and now he's helping her. but was willing to do anything to keep magical being and a human safe , after all he is a guardian.

Valeria eventually landed on the mid west of the building. she looked around keeping a close watch of the dragon rage gang. "Whew at least they won't find me here , i hope." She gulped in fear, she trail off but nearly trips within a few seconds. "Ow." Jack helps her up. "Whoa , are you okay ?" Valeria looked up at a boy , he was precisely her age, he had crystal blue eyes , white hair and pale skin. He is shown to be tall with an athletic figure . He also wears a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot.

She found him rather handsome and good looking , The pink dragon abide to her height , now she was taller than him."Thank you for helping me up , and who are you ?". "Oh well i'm Jack Frost , the guardian of fun." Her eyes Widen. "No way , your the Jack Frost that destroyed Pitch the boogeyman.?" The whited hair teen examined his nails and rubbed them on his frosted sweater and put his staff over his shoulder with his arm tilt to the side. "Actually it was the sandman who saved the day but with a little help from North , Bunny , tooth and myself included we finally defeated him , i guess four heads are better than one and besides i was the only guardian that needed to be believed."

She listened on, not aware of a certain fairy or four little gnomes. the second female gnome cleared her throat drawing attention to the two adolescents. "I hate to interrupt this chitter chatter , but Petal here got a message." She gestured the nature fairy to strike the news the nature fairy bowed respectively to Valeria . "American dragon , i have flown far away from gardiana and i sadly renounced of whom i saw when"-"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! " the gnomes shouted suffering from lacks of impatience. "Okay , okay the dragon rage gang are planning to humiliate you and overthrow your rep as the american dragon." She quickly replied.

"What ? , No they can't do that ,well they did push me causing my fire to burn down a tree but they won't get to me , and i will not stoop to they're level." Valeria replied with her arms crossed , eyes close . Jack looked at the fairy then at the dragoness. "So in your case fighting is not the answer , but what about the dragon's way ?" She opened an eye. "What do you mean ?" Jack floated above her and stood on the middle part of his staff. "Aren't all dragons meant to be scary , terrors are something ?" Valeria sneered her eyes at him with her mouth hanging open , she has never heard such disbelief about dragons before , She walked away. Jack felt sorrow from her ,feeling regretful inside , he floated beside her. "I'm sorry , i didn't mean to offend you , it's just well , i think your pretty unique , your not like any dragon i've seen before."

Valeria turn to him ,she constantly study his expression it spoke apology and remorse , he didn't actually mean all of that , he was merely calculating the methods of a mystical being such as herself , it was not much of an insult. She sighed deeply. "No i should be the one apologizing i just got carried away." She said hovering on the air and setting her arms on her chest. "Will you forgive me ?" Jack smiled brightly at her and touch her shoulder. "Not if i forgive you first." Valeria laughed a bit. "I forgive you " , 'Me too." Jack moved his hand away and floated downwards upside down.

"So , you got a plan to take these punks down ?" Valeria thought for a moment then she whispered to her group and constructed a plan to prevent the dragon rage gang from doing disreputable ensnares to the innocents.

"Great plan. " One gnome replied. "Let's just hope it works." the second added. "the third and fourth nodded in agreement. "Don't worry guys , it will work." Jack ensure them. "Trust me , i'm the american dragon , i know what i'm doing." The pink Dragon stated. "Sean and his pals won't know what will hit them."Petal said spoked with a determined voiced.

"Yeah let's do this." They chanted. "I just hope , i don't get a wedgie after this story." gnome male number 2 announced feeling nervous.

* * *

**finally chapter 2 and here's the 411 on the two rose's so you don't get confused when i write rose long that's jake's wife , now when i write Rose valentine that's Valeria's mother .just letting you know**

**Oh yeah i forgot to mention i created a poll about the names for the four gnomes i need help choosing the name the goes with them**

**Read and Review :)**


	3. Morning routine

**Okay so far i got one vote for the female gnomes and the names are Rebecca/hanna ,and none for the male gnome , come on people i need at least two names for the males , i don't wanna leave them unamed.**

**Disclaimer:I Don't own rise of the guardians or the characters , i just own Shasta , Koori , Valeria , Taylor , Nummy , Jackson , Jason , Prince Pyros and i also don't own ice age or Granny and Sid they belong to Blue Sky , while rise of the guardians belong to Dreamworks.**

* * *

Valeria layed on her bed thinking about the mysterious foreigner that appeared in front of her very eyes , however his apparition has some familiar ring to it , he looked similiar to someone she had incountered as a child , 7 years ago. "If i just met him..she paused. looking down in wonder. "Then how come i feel like i know him ?" The brunette turn she was desired to know more about her Frosty friend but in the meantime she had business to attend to, She drifted to sleep unaware that a certain Frost spirit was watching her by the window.

Jack looked back at her than turn away with a inquisitive countenance , he obeserved the tree's bark just thinking about the Dragon teen , there was something about her that seems familiar , yet he couldn't make out. "She's...my god , she's not like any other girl." Jack rose his frozen staff in the air and layed on it."What makes her any different from any other girl , but she kind of looks familiar though but from where ?" He asked no one in paticular. The white hair adolescent shrugged off the problem and slept thoughout the night.

The next day The gnomes arrived in the building in the nick of time. they emerged from they're mini house . The teen girl woked up extending her arms wide , as she yawn from aweary . "Morning everybody.", "Morning ." They smiled gleamed at her. She got up , went to the bathroom and prepared for today's next day.

"So where's miss reptilian , is she sick or something ?" A voice called out from the window It was Jack who floated to the open window . The second female gnome put her hands on her waist and gave jack a stern look. "Well for your information , Mr. Frost, The american dragon is getting ready , so what about you, are you ready to dance with dragon rage gang. ?". Jack entered inside the room

He rolled his eyes in amusement. "If only i knowned i would've brought my dancing shoes " He replied joking. "But unfortunately i don't wear shoes for the moment." He refer to his bare feet. The bathroom door creaked open revealing a soaking wet Valeria with a pink towel around her slim body , the gnomes turn to give her privacy. Jack blushed at the sight of her , he stuttered . "Whoa!...uh..s-sorry!. Valeria eyes widen, she blushed a red strawberry. "Oh my pink!, get out! , get out! , get out! , you perv! She kept tossing multitudes of pillows at him. Jack kept reaching his hands out in defense. "Okay! , okay!, i said i was sorry , didn't i ? " He crawled under the bed avoiding another pillow attack.

"Well next time knock before you enter." She said , holding down the last pillow , the gnomes each grasp on the pillows that Valeria threw they each set them at the bed. not only were the gnomes playful but they helpful in organizing. Valeria wore her trademark outfit that she wore yesterday . A pink tube top , blue skinny jeans that has little white designs on the botton, pink nikes and pulled her hair in a pony tail. "You can come up now." She turned where Jack buried his head under the bed. he lifted himself from the ground. "You know you should consider dusting from under there , they're's like an army of Dust bunnies who wants my head as a statue." He proclaim.

Valeria laugh. "Don't worry , we'll get to that, eventually ." She walked a foot near him , he was tall. but comparing her shoes to his feet , her height reaches to his nose. They locked eyes for a bit until a sound of soft and glittery approach by the window. "Hello everyone , are you all prepared for the big event ?" the first male gnome raised his fist in determination. "You got that right , P.P." Petal face dropped she never did enjoy everyone calling her initial. The second male gnomed snickered. Jack turn around holding his staff , his shoulders begin to shake as he stifled a laugh. The Valeria and the female gnomes glared at the boys. "Not funny guys.", "Yeah , knock it off." Valeria retorted.

"Anyways i got a team name that could fit all of us." Gnome female number 2 said. "Okay , let's hear it.". Gnome male number 2 imparted. She turn around facing her fellow gnome friends , petal polly , jack and valeria. "Go team , cool , ditzy , big , slow ,green , icey , firey.!". She shouted with excitment raising her left arm up.

Petal shrugged to the name, Gnome female number 1 was a bit okay with it ,Jack nodded is head in approval , Valeria smiled brightly however the gnome males were hanging they're mouths in disbelief. "I'm not big!, i'm not slow!" They shouted. The girls and jack choked a giggle.

"Hey!." They crossed they're arms , blushing red of embarrassment . "Okay guys that's enough , It's go time , everybody ready. ?" Valeria extend her hand out. Jack followed. As they connect hands they're was some sort of spark between them. they decided to ignore it, the gnome put they're tiny hands above Jack's hands and last but not least petal puts her hand on the gnomes's hands.

"Okay on three , 1, 2, 3 , Super cool-Ditzty-Big-Slow-Green-Icey-Firey!" They lifted they're hands in the gnomes went inside Valeria's pink backpack Petal decided to fly unseen, Jack flewed outside to keep watch. "Dragon up!" Valeria imerged to her dragon form and open the door and exit her room.

Sean and Dale walk blocking Valeria's path. "Excuse , but your blocking my way ." Sean glared at was taller than her. "This is my turf no body crosses my turf without a password. The pink dragon crossed her arms ."Wow your turf ? last time i checked , this is the dragon's publick hallway , now move." She snapped her claws at him and continued walking.

Sean hang his mouth and turn , his eyes were menacing and his teeth were gritting . nobody i mean nobody would stand up to the most feared dragon bully, . Dale's mouth formed an 'oh'. "Come on Sean, let's get her." Sean blocked dale with his muscular arm. "No , i got a better plan in mind, oh don't you worry , american dragonette , i always get my revenge and your one of them." He laughed darkly , walking to a different direction with dale following behind him.

Unknown to them. Jack was watcing afar from the window , he didn't had a good feeling about sean and dale and he certainly didn't like the way they block her path , however he was glad she stood up to them. "Those guys won't know what will hit them." He smiled deviously and floated.

"What a bunch of jerks , Yeah i hope they fry they're butts off ." The gnomes complained and chuckled a bit and headed towards her class she sat on a desk and wink at the window. Jack returned the gesture. Jack passed down the message to petal who was inside Valeria's mane than snapped her eye down to Her backpack the gnomes return they eyes on Valeria She nodded they were ready.

The Dragon rage gang entered the classroom and took they're seats they smirked evilly at Valeria the bell runged and class begin.

* * *

**That wink thing was they're signal and don't worry i already gave the other dragon rage gang members they're names too but you have to wait till the next chapter , anyways yes them gnomes are little rascals aren't they ?=D**

**Read and Review if you wanna know what happens to the two teams :)**


End file.
